Full Metal Heart
by mcsnellies
Summary: The Philosopher's Stone, a stone with the magical property to amplify alchemical properties. The Shikon Jewel, a mystical jewel with the power to multiply demonic properties. When worlds that were never meant to meet collide... *Full Summary Inside*
1. Chapter 1

**To all my readers: Sorry I'm so long on getting this story out. I know there's a couple of people I've been promising for quite a while. There's a couple people I would like to thank before everybody begins reafing this...**

**Sassybratt and Illidan the Half Demon: Thank you both for being somewhat of a driving force behind this story. Without you guys, it will probably still being sitting on the desktop in the My Stories folder, being wasted away.**

**Now, time for the full summary *Everybody claps*: **The Philosopher's Stone, a stone with the magical property to amplify alchemical properties. The Shikon Jewel, a mystical jewel with the power to multiply demonic properties. When worlds that were never meant to meet collide, will the stone and jewel prove to be the same? Full Metal Alchemist/InuYasha crossover.

**I hope you guys enjoy the story! Please review, I promise I won't get mad, unless you flame me, then there's a small chance I might get ticked, but it's just a small one.**

Chapter 1

"Damn, Winry is gonna kill me," Ed said, staggering down the dirt road, nearly dehydrated. He squinted his eyes, just seeing the tiny residence over the horizon.

His right sleeve hung uselessly by his side, a painful reminder of his past sins. '_The only thing more than this is Winry sees me'._ Ed thought. He remembered the last auto-mail arm he broke. Not only had it cost him a small fortune, not that it mattered with the President's funding, but he had received a more than a few monkey wrenches to the head on that trip with the Major.

Ed was quite literally on the door-steps when he passed out.

* * *

"Winry, our cash cows are back!" Pinako Rockbell called out.

"Damn that Ed! I told him to call before coming time and time again," Winry growled angrily through gritted teeth as she slipped into her greased-coated over-alls. She grabbed her biggest wrench, determined to teach Edward a lesson he would never forget.

Winry stepped out on the balcony, throwing the wrench out of habit. It struck her a split-second later that there was no one out there for it to strike, and she was going to have to go out later to get it. She mumbled curses under her breath as she walked downstairs. "Well, where are they at?"

Pinako chuckled as she took a puff from her pipe. "Well, Ed is outside on the stairs, passed out from dehydration. As for Alphonse, I'm assuming he's back in the city. I wouldn't know why; those two always travel together."

Winry looked at the door to see the Full Metal Alchemist out cold on the steps. She lightly nudged him with her foot, but he didn't stir. She started to lift him when an idea occurred. "Hey, wake up runt!"

"Don't call me tiny! Or a shrimp! Or a midget!" Ed yelled angrily as he jumped up. Winry took a step back and allowed Ed to have his fill of ranting. After a moment or two, Ed calmed down. "Winry, I need you to make a promise to me." Winry looked at him quizzically but complied nonetheless. "Winry, don't kill me when I tell you this."

"Ed, where is your arm? Did you, did you break it again? Where's the arm so I can just fix it and you be on your merry way?" Winry asked, already fearing the worse. Pinako brought out a steaming hot cup of tea to Ed.

Ed sipped on his tea a moment, enjoying the warmth of it flowing down to his stomach, where it seemed to blossom out everywhere. "Well, it kinda got broke in my final battle against Dante. You remember what happened to the arm in the fight against Scar?" Winry nodded her head, already knowing where this was headed. Ed decided not to spare any details. "Well, imagine what that arm probably looked like, then just smash it to pieces. Then you could take the pieces that were left, and grind those to dust.

"Afterwards, imagine the wiring being shredded. Then, you could take the copper wiring that you have, ball it into a tiny ball, melt it down and spread it across the earth. That's about the jist of where my arm is," Ed took another sip of his tea, and calmly waited for the scolding and pain that was sure to follow begin.

Instead, all Edward heard was a slamming door. The door rattled on the frames. He could Winry shouting out curses outside. "Granny," Ed began, slightly gulping, "Where exactly did Winry go?"

Pinako chuckled, "Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Ed, where exactly is Alphonse at?" Winry came bursting back through the door with the wrench she had threw out a couple of hours ago, rage still fully evident on her visage.

Ed swallowed down his sadness. "Al, he..." Ed paused, trying to think of the right words to say. The pain was still so real to him. He felt as if God had took a branding iron and seared the memory permantly into his mind. "Al died in the final fight against the Homunguli. Envy had tried to stab me through the chest, but Al somehow managed to get away from Gluttony to save me. He took that blow for me, and it completely busted through the blood seal. If he hadnt done that then, I would be dead. That's why I need you to fix my armm as fast as you can Granny. Al had the Philosopher's Stone _him_. That was his final gift to me.

"So, I'm gonna bring him back, with his body and mine from the Gate. And when I do that, I can finally settle down back here with you and Winry. So, how long is it going to take you? It only took you three days the last time. Think you could have it for me that soon again?"

Pinako chuckled wihile inhaling on her pipe. "i can have it too you in two days this time. Winry has improved greatly with her automail crafting since that bastard Dominic took her in. I taught him everything I know, but he must have came up with his own little inventions. Winry, why dont you take Ed's arm and leg, and start working on them."

Winry grunted lightly while exchanging prosthectics. "I cant believe I'm doing all of this, again."

* * *

Inuyasha rolled the Shikon Jewel of Four Souls around in his palm for what seemed like the 100th time that hour. He grasped it tightly, trying to decide if he wanted to become a full demon or just stay a hanyou, but Inuyasha couldn't shake Kagome's words out of his head: _I love you just as a hanyou Inuyasha. _The words rang around in his head for a moments before Inuyasha shook them out.

Then Inuyasha smelled the familar scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms invade his nostrils. _She smells so nice. I could just get­-_ "Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice called out.

Inuyasha jumped off of his tree limb, landing gracefully on the balls of his feet as the slight billows of his kimono caught up with him. He held the Sacred Jewel tightly in his hand before he knew what he was going to do. Inuyasha stepped forward and lightly kissed Kagome on her lips, sending butterflies soaring up and throughout her body, making kagome feel as if she were on Cloud Nine. "Kagome, for as long as you've been with me, you've shown nothing but love and compassion to me, even when I snuck off to be with Kikyo." Kagome felt the familar twang of anger toward the undead miko, but kept it in check.

Inuyasha kept on going. "What I'm saying is, even though I hurt you numerous timesm you always found a way to look past my arrogance and ignorance to see me for who I am. You showed me love and compassion when no one else would. You even said out loud that you loved me once." Kagome felt her cheeks heat up at the memory. "All I'm saying is that, I love you too. And because I love you, I'm giving you the Sacred Jewel. It's your wish, so do with it as you please." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome again, then turned to leave, so he could hide the blush that was coating his cheeks.

Kagome also turned around to hide her blush as well. _I can't believe that Inuyasha just said all that to me! I always dreamed of this day, but now that it's actually here, what am I supposed to do?! _Mentally, Kagome screamed out in frustration. _I know, I'll tell Inuyasha that he's right. That, I do love him. Then, I'll give him the Sacred Jewel back, and we'll make a wish for our happiness!_ Kagome cleared her throat, causing Inuyasha to glance over his shoulder.

* * *

Ed groaned, "This is always the part I hate the worse. I cant stand when the nerves re-connect."

Pinako and Winry counted down together, "Three... Two..." They pushed the arm and leg back in at the same time.

Ed held down a scream, but dug his fingernails into the pine chair he was sitting in. "Where the fuck did you people learn to count?!! That was two, not one!"

Winry chuckled darkly. "That was for breaking the automail, again. If you so happen to scratch this arm, I will quite literally kill you. This arm is made from a new metal called titanium, so it will tough to break, and I sprayed it with chrome to make it rust resistant. This is the perfect arm for you, but still you should-"

"Alright Al, I'm going for you!" Ed said, running off to an old clearing. Winry clenched her fist at being cut off.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome held the jewel in between, preparing to make the wish that would cause the jewel to disappear for forever.

__

Ed held the Philosopher's Stone in between his hands after he clapped them together, summoning The Gate._"FOOLISH CHILD, DO YOU NEVER GROW WEARY OF MY PRECENSE?"_

"I've come to take back mine and Al's body," Ed responded cooly.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha made their wish, and with that, a blinding flash of white went coursing throughout the woods.

* * *

_"WHAT IS THIS? I'VE NEVER FELT THIS BEFORE!"_ The Gate flashed a brilliant white color as Ed shielded his eyes. He struggled to hold on, but his mind literally felt as if it were breaking. Ed blacked out.

Ed awoke to pair of amber eyes staring at him. "Who the hell are you! Where's Alphonse?" Ed jumped up to face the people who before him. The person that was staring at him wore a strange set of red clothing, with a sword tucked into his belt, long silver hair that reached his butt, amber eyes, and strange ears on top of his head. The other was a beautiful girl that had ebony colored hair, chocolate colored eyes, a red pair of pants similar to the man's, with a white kimono top to match it.

"Where's Al at?" Ed asked again.

Inuyasha grunted and said, "We don't know one named Al here pip squeak, so go play with the village kids or something." Inuyasha stuffed his arms into his sleeves and turned around.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that one you bastard!" Ed yelled out as he charged Inuyasha. Ed spun Inuyasha around, and punched him in the face. "No one calls me a pip squeak, or a midget, or shrimpy!" Ed tried to punch Inuyasha in the face again, but Kagome yelled out "Sit boy" before Ed's fist could connect with Inuyasha's face again.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse Inuyasha sometimes. He can be so brash and rude sometimes. My name is Kagome Higurashi. You're not from around these parts are you?"

Ed shook his head no, and said, "No, I'm not. Have you seen anyone wearing a large suit of armor. He's about sev-" Ed stopped in mid-sentence, when he realized that Al was no longer in a suit of armor if The Gate had fulfilled their end of the deal. "Never mind. My name is Edward Elric, but just call me Ed."

Inuyasha stuffed his arms back into his kimono top after he had picked himself off the ground. "Feh. What kind of idiotic name is that?" Kagome gave Inuyasha a death glare. Inuyasha managed to stammer out, "What I meant was, my name is Inuyasha Taisho." Ed extended his arm, but Inuyasha just stared at it blankly. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kagome quickly intervened, and shook Ed's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ed. Inuyasha, we really should get back to Kaede's village now. Ed, you should come with us; maybe Kaede can tell you how to get back to where you are from."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there everybody! Well, writing wise nothing has changed, except for me updating this story. Anyways, I took inspiration from Illidan's stories, and now I am gonna let everybody know about some stuff that's going on in my life! *Hears people groaning* Or maybe, I'll just get on to the reviews so I can get to the story. *Everybody cheering* Thank you, thank you. I only have one review right now from my ever faithful fan, Sassybratt, so I guess this chapter is for you!**

**Sassybratt: Yeah, I was looking back through, and I realized that maybe going through a couple of re-reads wouldn't have killed me. It was full of typos and even a couple of grammactical errors. I also saw what you meant about the overuse of character names too. I said Winry's name like three times within ten words. That's like a third of that section being her name, and that's not good. I'm glad you're happy about the story though.**

**I would also like to thank rosethourne, gigglez30, and Sassybratt for adding my story to their favorites list, and also to gigglez30 for adding me to his/her favorite authors list too, that made feel all warm and somewhat fuzzy inside. Here's the story, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Ed all walked into Kaede's village. Ed couldn't help but feel like people were staring at him and even at his clothes. He slowly begin to take in all of his surroundings, and easily deducted that wherever The Gate had decided to dump him off this time was somewhere in the past because of the "primitive" farming equipment, even though it was more advanced than what most textbooks had led him to believe. The group finally stopped at a small hut at the outskirts of the village, then entered in single file, with Ed being the last to step in.

"What does ye want now Inuyasha," an older woman of about sixty questioned. She wore clothes that were exactly the same as Kagome's. She approached the small group.

"We need to know how to get this guy back to his time Lady Kaede," Kagome chirped in, motioning to where Edward last stood. "Um, whenever we find him again, that is." Kagome stepped near Inuyasha and whispered, "Where is Ed anyways? He was standing right behind you earlier."

Inuyasha shrugged the question off, "Hell if I know where the midget ran off to." That was when they all heard the commotion outside. The group stepped outside to a small toad-like demon trying to pick a fight with Ed.

"Lord Sesshomaru demands to know where Inuyasha is! Let me by runt!" A vein popped up on Ed's forehead as the air seemed to darken around the two. Jaken slowly sank lower to the ground as Ed leaned down to see him eye to eye.

"Dont call me a runt! Or a shrimp! Or a midget!" Ed kicked Jaken in the forehead. The small demon fell down on his back as a lump slowly rose on the top of his head. Ed slowly returned to what most would call his "normal self". Shortly after this commotion had all transpired, Sesshomaru walked into the village, and his visage was unreadable, as usual.

"This Sesshomaru demands to speak with his ward," his icy voice rang out across the village. Most of the villagers had retreated into their huts out of fear that the demon lord might would kill them simply ouf his spite of humans. He looked around, but Sesshomaru couldn't see Rin. "Where is Rin?" His words rang out a few moments, "And who is this trespasser in my lands?" His words were aimed straight at Ed.

Ed stood up to his full height, which was right about at Sesshomaru's shoulders, and that was on a good day. "My name is Edward Elric, and you could say I'm just passing through. If you would move, I would like to go back inside the hut and speak with Inuyasha, Kagome, and the old lady about me getting back to my home. So if you would," Ed shoved his way past Sesshomaru, "move, I would like to get back to our meeting." As Edward walked away, the powerful demon lord drew Bakusaiga from it's sheath.

"Learn some respect boy. Maybe the loss of an arm will teach you." Sesshomaru swung Bakusaiga down at Ed's right arm, only for the alchemist to stop the blade with his arm, and allowed it to tear the red overcoat and black long-sleeve shirt that Ed wore. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction of a second but then his emotionless face was back in place. "Your arm, it's made of metal? But how can that be and you still retain all abilities of a normal arm?" Sesshomaru just continued walking past Ed. "Make sure this Sesshomaru's ward is here the next time this Sesshomaru is here." The Lord of the Western Stronghold stepped on Jaken and continued on. "Jaken!"

The small toad demon jumped up and shouted, "Wait on me my lord!" He turned around a moment and shouted back, "You will pay for your insolence next time brat!" Then, Jaken scrambled after his lord.

Slowly, the villagers began to pour back out of their huts, looking nervously around to make sure that Sesshomaru was truly gone. Just about that time, Rin came walking into the other end of the village from gathering herbs and happily asked, "So, did I miss anything today?"

* * *

As the small group sat around a small pot of stew cooking, Kaede began to speak. "It seems to me Edward, going by your story, and if it's true, that an alteration of the Shikon Jewel was in your world, except for this one had a price with it. This price, ye said it was called equilivant exchange?" Ed nodded his head up and down. "This could also be implied to the Shikon Jewel in a sense. You see, if a pure wish is made, then it disappears for forever. However, if a wish that is filled with malice and hatred is made, then the jewel becomes tainted, and will not disappear."

"Well, I don't see that as much of a price. My brother and I tried to raise our mother from the dead, and I lost my left leg and Alphonse lost his whole body. Then, to get my brother's soul back, I gave up my right arm. Your Shikon Jewel sounds easy compared to that." Ed paused, waiting for everyone to absorb this new bit of information. "You see, the Philosopher's Stone allows alchemists to bypass the laws of equilivant exchange. We were hoping to use it to get back our old bodies, but from what I'm able to deduct, Inuyasha and Kagome made their wish at the exact same time as I tried to get back our bodies."

Inuyasha stood up. "That's a nice story and all, but the quicker you get back to your time, the better. I have to look down to see your short ass anyways. It gives me a crink in my neck."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY DOG TURD!!!!?" Ed jumped up in an outrage.

"OKAY, NOW LOOK HERE MIDGET!!!" Inuyasha hit Ed on top of the head.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU SACK OF SHEEP SHIT!" Ed punched Inuyasha with a mean uppercut, right under the chin. "MAYBE THAT WILL FIX THAT CRINK IN YOUR NECK!" Kaede and Kagome both sweat-dropped at this little exchange. Inuyasha laid where he fell, knocked out cold, and with swirlies for eyes.

"I think it may be fairly safe to say that Ed gets ticked when people call him short or anything that has to do with it. Maybe we should warn Sango and the others?" Kagome asked.

"Aye, I think ye should."

* * *

It was almost sundown in the small village. Once the local people had heard Ed's story, they were no longer worried about his strange clothing or his metallic limbs. Ed had even took to helping out an elderly man in the village tend his garden when he heard the man start spouting a stream of curses. He strolled over to the old man and asked him what had happened. "Well, I was just hoing out these weeds," the old man pointed to the spot where he had been doing his weeding, "and I hit this damn root! It broke my hoe blade clear in half."

"Well, let me see them." Ed picked up the broke hoe blade and laid it next to the handle. Ed clapped his hands together and and held them near the broke hoe. A bright blue flash of light followed that action with dust suddenly kicking up mildly. As soon as the dust kicked up, it soon died down, revealing the tool to back in one piece, seemingly brand new. "That good enough for you old timer?"

The old man stuttered, "Ren... rentanjutsu. I thought that art had died." His statements sounded more like questions to the alchemist. By now, the majority of the villagers had gathered around and were asking if a demon had attacked, what that bright flash of light was, and other questions of the sort. "No, it was not a demon; this young man here used rentanjutsu to fix my hoe." A low murmur passed through the more elderly of the villagers now.

"Hold on, wasnt there another user of rentanjutsu pass through here not too long ago?" Another low murmur passed through the crowd, agreeing with the person who spoke it. "And he had long blonde hair too, just like Ed's. In fact, he resembled him a lot, other than the man being tall and having a beard. He was also wearing glass over his eyes."

Ed had picked up on the vibe of where this was going. In a low voice he asked, "Did any of you happen to catch this bastard's name?"

The elderly man looked up and said, "As a matter of fact, I did. I believe he said his name was Hohenheim. Hohenheim of Light to be precise. Why do you ask?"

With his bangs obscuring his eyes from the crowd, Ed said, "So it WAS you bastard...."

**Haha, I know it was a short chapter, with a small cliffhanger, but my mind just simply refused to spurt forth any more information for me. That's the way this story goes, just until my mind decides to quit telling me stuff. Weird, I know, but that's how we all are in our little sense, y'know? Anyways, I would also like to thank Illidan the Half Demon for his review, sorry about not answering up top, but I was too lazy to back up there and change the stuff up.**

**Also, if you're wanting to read a good story, check out his story **_**Another**_**. Very nice story, blending several animes together rather flawlessly. The link is as follows: .net/s/4046590/1/Another**

**Anyways, review, review, review! I love hearing what my Readers think about my stories/chapters. I promise I won't bite you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! *Backs away when he sees everybody glaring at him angrily* Okay, let's just get to the reviews.**

**Sassybratt: Well, Hohenheim is Ed and Al's old man. But yeah, he had a ponytail and glasses. I even gave him a very brief description, including that he "wore glass over his eyes." **

**Illidan: Yeah, yeah, I know that Sesshomaru hardly ever backs down, but it just made it so much easier this go round for him to back down. And for Hohenheim being here, it is definately gonna serve a purpose that will be later revealed in the story. As for Ed's alchemy, yeah vertically challenged people do need all the help they can recieve, especially since a hulking chunk of metal isnt there to watch out for him. (No hints there, just stating.)**

**angel222558: Well, we'll just have to see now won't we?**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites list. It always brings a warm and fuzzy feeling seeing that.**

Vann Hohenheim looked behind himself, a slight glint of confusion in his eyes as he stared back at the small village he had left a couple of days before. He felt as if he needed to stay behind to protect the villagers. His keen scent of smell picked a scent that smelled very much like his own. Hohenheim spun on his heels, his priest kimono billowing out behind him. "The villagers should be safe now," he mumbled to himself quietly

* * *

The whole village was sleeping quietly. Several bodies were scattered randomly about Kaede's hut, all sound asleep. Ed began to stir some, and then lazily opened one amber eye. The first thing he saw was the fire he was sleeping dangerously close to. This startled Ed slightly, but somehow he managed to keep quiet.

"Al?" He whispered quietly, but mentally slapped himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He was stuck in the Feudal Era of Japan; not in Resembool or Central City.

Ed quickly looked around, making sure he hadn't woke anyone up with his quiet mumblings. It seemed as if no-one had, so Ed began to creep quietly out. He passed by the small cot on which Kagome was sleeping. He passed by her, inhaling her scent of caramel and vanilla. Ed looked down at the sleeping miko, admiring her beauty not for the first time that day. There was a small lock of hair suspended right above her mouth, and every time Kagome inhaled, it would come in slightly, and when she would exhale, blow back out.

Full Metal stood there a few moments, watching Kagome blow the small lock of ebony hair. It blew out of the way, and for a second, Edward thought of placing it back, but it just wouldn't be the same. Instead, he reached down with his flesh hand, and gently placed it behind her ear. Kagome stirred slightly, and then rolled over on her side, putting her back to Ed.

Suddenly remembering why he woke up in the first place, Ed tip-toed out of the hut as quietly as he could. After he had finished taking care of business, the alchemist noted that the Sun was already beginning to make its fiery appearance over the horizon, so instead of trying to get a couple more winks in, Edward decided to just go ahead and get dressed, and start out weeding a random garden.

When Ed turned around, he was face to face with the hanyou. "I suggest you stay away from Kagome if you know what's best for you, you pint-sized munchkin."

For a moment, Full Metal was perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"You damn well know what I mean. Do I need to spell it out? I may overlook obvious things occasionally, but I sure as hell saw you staring at Kagome earlier. You might as well been undressing her with your eyes."

"Whoa there dog breath, I was just merely watching her breath in a- wait, why the hell am I explaining myself? I have the right to do whatever I damn well please. So, why don't you just go back inside and go back to sleep?"

Inuyasha growled deeply in his throat, gripping the hilt of Tetsaiga tightly, pulling it out an inch to show the blade just for emphasis. "How about I just teach you a lesson not to mess with Kagome?"

Ed clapped his hands together, and transmuted his arm to a razor blade, and also pulling out a smaller blade to hold in his flesh hand. He smiled darkly and said, "Bring it."

Inuyasha charged at Full Metal, the Tetsaiga colliding noisily with Ed's metal arm. Sparks flew from the collision, and Ed pivoted on his foot, and jabbed his smaller blade into his Inuyasha's side. A roar of pain escaped from his lips, and then the hanyou begin to swing wildly at Ed. Full Metal smiled inwardly to himself, knowing the battle was as good as his.

Inuyasha jumped fifteen feet back, and wind began to swirl around the Tetsaiga. He swung the blade down, shouting, "WIND SCAR!" A claw-shaped blast of energy shot out towards Ed, and the alchemist just barely dodged the lethal wave of wind that would have cleaved him in half.

"SIT BOY!" A voice rang out across the village. Inuyasha then slammed on the ground. "What is your problem!? You could've killed somebody you idiot!" Kagome spun on her heels, arms stiffly by her side and her fists balled tightly, and walked back into Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha jumped back up to his feet and shouted after Kagome, "Wench! What the hell was that for!? That micro-guppy started the fight by watching you sleep! I was just looking after you."

Kagome stopped abruptly in her tracks, and sweat-dropped at this statement. "Ed, is that really true?" Ed looked nervously around him, then just at his feet, shuffling uneasily like a child who just got caught stealing out of the cookie jar. Quite suddenly, he turned heels, and fled into the canopy behind the village, blushing a furious crimson.

* * *

Edward ran for what felt like hours, but in reality was only about forty-five minutes. '_Well, there went any chance I had with her… Wait, what am I saying? I don't like Kagome! I just met her yesterday; how can anything be decided that quickly? See, use logic Edward, it makes everything easier to accept. There is no logical way that you could start liking someone in as little as twenty-four hours!'_

'_**Whatever helps you sleep at night boy. You keep on telling yourself that as much as you want.**__'_

"Who said that?" Ed shouted, stopping abruptly in his tracks. He looked around, with his guard fully up. "Come on bastard! I'm in a fighting mood right now anyways!" The young alchemist clapped his hands together, and slammed them into the ground, and, with maybe just a little too much exaggeration, pulled out a longsword. Ed brandished the blade with his sleeve.

'_**Right here!**_' Ed wheeled around and cut into the air. '_**You humans are far too gullible! Haven't you realized it yet?**_'

Ed took on the ox guard position before replying, "Realized what? That you're a coward that's hiding somewhere in the trees? If that, then yes, I realized that a while back now. Now, how about you show yourself so we can fight like civilized people? Sound like a plan to you?"

'_**Behind you!**_' Ed wheeled around, and deftly blocked the battle axe that a blue-skinned ogre demon had almost used to cleave him in half. '_**Are you trying to get us killed you moron!? Keep your senses on high alert at all times, lest you want us to die!**_' Ed nodded, signifying he understood the voice's words.

"Human! It is useless to struggle or fight back. You are going to be my meal regardless of the fact if you want to or not. Just resign yourself to the fact, and make this easier on all of us."

Ed grinned, "You know, I have always hated fighters that just liked to run their mouth on and on. How about we skip the chivalry and skip to the part of me kicking your ass?"

Full Metal charged the demon, and swung his sword down hard at the demon's shoulder, but said demon jumped back to a safe distance of about ten feet. "I don't know where you came from runt, but around here, we introduce ourselves before a fight. My name is-"

"Never. Call. Me. A. RUNT! OR A MIDGET! OR A SHRIMP!!" Ed charged the demon and jumped, nimbly slicing off the hand that held the battle-axe.

The hand fell with a loud 'thunk' sound and blood begin to spurt rhythmically out of the demon's hand. "ARGH! You bastard, you're gonna regret doing that you guppy sized son of a bitch. This isn't over yet!"

A deep baritone voice resounded through the wood, "Oh, but I beg to differ, this very much over." A large blade then pierced the demon's chest, and ripped up, cleaving the upper part of the body into two pieces. The stranger flicked the blood off of his large halberd. Ed noted that the man's sword seemed different from any he had ever seen. It was about six feet long, with a two and a half hand crimson grip. The sword had a long crimson stripe going down the length of the blade, closer to the tempered edge than to the back. The oddest thing about this halberd was what appeared to be a brake handle on the crossguard though.

"Nice to see you here also Ed." The stranger said, tucking the long sword in the back of his obi sash. The man was wearing a tattered white kimono top, no sleeves, a black obi sash, and black pants, with dark blue petals embroidered in the pants hems. He wasn't wearing any shoes.

This mysterious stranger also wasn't from this region, obviously enough since he knew Ed. Not only for that reason, but also because he stood at a staggering height of 6' 4", and weighed in at about 240 pounds of muscle. The man also had an intricate black tattoo that started somewhere on his shoulder, and ended at his wrist. "What, don't you remember me, your old buddy Sid?"

"Sid?" Ed said the name, tasting it on his tongue. Recognition dawned his features. "Sid. Barnovetti?"

"So, the midget does remember me!" Sid cried out, happy to see that his child hood did indeed remember him. His tone grew serious. "I'm assuming the only reason you're here is because you found the stone? Where's Alphonse at?"

Ed looked down at the ground, completely ignoring the midget comment because of the painful memories of Al's death. "Al, he didn't make it…"

Worry crossed over the older man's emerald eyes. "What happened to him?"

"Well, you see, it happened right after Envy and Gluttony captured him…"

* * *

_"What the hell are you doing Brother? Get out of here! They said they would let you go if I gave them the stone!"_

_Ed was in distress. "And you believed them!? I'm coming to get you Al, don't worry." The national alchemist charged toward his brother, despite the stream of curses that was coming from his brother's mouth._

_Suddenly, Envy jumped out in front of Ed. "Where do you think you're going Full Metal Brat? You got to deal with me first." The homungulus didn't even give Ed a chance to get a weapon of any sort out as he started to unleash a flurry of kicks and punches at him. "Where are you at? Don't tell me this is all your three years of work has got you to. You sicken me even more than I thought possible brat."_

_Envy connected a roundhouse kick to Ed's side, quite effectively knocking him into a wall. "Dammit Envy. I'm sick of this bull shit." Ed clapped his hands together, and transmuted the ground below him into a wave, but it was much more powerful than what Ed expected. He lost control of the wave and crashed into another wall._

_"Damn," Ed muttered. He could tell that at least two of his ribs were broke. "I'm not gonna last much longer like this."_

_"Like what brat?" Envy asked, suddenly appearing in front of him. "I wanna show you something pipsqueak. My TRUE face. You ready?" Envy's face slowly changed into that of a young man, with a strong, chiseled face, and a pronounced jaw line. He had long, flowing blonde hair, and blue eyes. "What do you think? Don't I look a lot like that bastard Hohenheim? There's a reason for that Edward. It's because I'm his son too. Were family pipsqueak. One, big fucking HAPPY FAMILY!"_

_Ed's eyes glazed over in horror. "No," he whispered, "It can't be true. It just can't be."_

_"Oh, and one more thing, say hi to daddy in hell when I send him there to you." Envy changed his arm into a spike and was about to plunge into Ed's chest when Alphonse got in between them, half eaten and all. The spike, instead of plunging into Ed, went through Al's armor, including the blood seal. Ed saw his brother's normally bright eyes dim out._

_"I love you Brother," were Al's last words._

_Ed grabbed a piece of the stone out of Al's armor and held it in between his fingers as he clapped his hands together, preparing to transmute Envy. "How about you say hi to him for me Envy? Go to hell!" Ed then grabbed the homungulus' head, and made the whole body into stone. Ed then transmuted it again into dust. Ed looked around for Gluttony, but the other artificial human was gone._

_The Full Metal Alchemist collapsed onto the ground, breaking out into sobs._

* * *

A/N: Look everybody, I truly apoligize for the long wait. I never meant for it to take this long but when real life hits you full blast, it takes you a little while to get your shit back in priority and up running, and as much as I loe writing and hearing your opinions, it just wasnt as high as some other stuff I had going on. I'm not promising a good update schedule, but Im going to try and update more often. I'm out this week for Spring Break, so hopefully I'll be able to do some writing, and get some chapters up. It makes life easier for all of us when its like that. Once, again I'm sorry for the long wait.

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

***breathes in deeply* I love the smell of review time! It's been a little over a month since we've last been here, and it's good to know that FMH has gotten even more popular than I ever thought. So many more people have added me to their favorite author and stories list. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Well, let's hop to the reviews!**

**Angel222558: **Well, I'm glad you liked he chapter! And how can we be sure if he does or not? And yeah, Sid is an OC.

**Illidan**: Yeah, I told you the voice is going to be critical in this story. You'll see more in future chapters. But, the fights between Ed and Inuyasha are far from over. Their relationship will be like Inuyasha and Kouga's before its all over.

**Sassybratt: **Well, I'm glad you liked the chapter. And thanks for the review!

**Beautiful Phantom: **Well, good to know the review thingie worked.  And I'm glad to know you enjoyed the chapter. As for the paring, it will be announced before long. More than likely… Wait, what am I doing?

**Trisakaminawn:** Thanks?

**The Silent Orion**: Well, its good to know that you're enjoying the story. I chose the Inuyasha universe because there would be fights, and it plays a pretty part of the overall story-line.

**MaiPei:** Well, I wouldn't go as far as to say that, but thanks! Its good to know that its not a total drag.

**Biancastefani:** Thanks for the review, and as far as I know, it will keep being updated as long as I'm alive!

* * *

"Ed," Sid said softly, looking at the younger man slowly break into a child mentally and emotionally. Ed slumped down onto his knees, sobbing quietly, until a wail pierced the older mans ears as Ed finally broke down, the stress taking its toll. "Ed, we're gonna make it through this, okay? Just trust in me man."

Full Metal looked up at him with glassy eyes. "Oh, and just what's your plan Sid? Huh, what are you going to do this time? You can't just make something like this better! You can't!"

"I'm sorry, Ed, I don't want to do this, but you're out of control. Sweet dreams." Ed looked at him quizzically before Sid's massive hand hit a pressure point, rendering the alchemist unconscious.

* * *

"Wait, so you knocked Ed out?" Inuyasha asked. When Sid nodded his head yes, the hanyou stroked his chin and said, "I think we may just be friends."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "How can you say something so cruel? Ed was having a mental breakdown, and the only thing you can think about is how he beat you up? You should be ashamed of yourself." At some point in time, Inuyasha's ears had turned backwards and were flat on his head.

'_**Dear kami, he is whipped**__,' _Sid's youkai voice said to no one in particular. Sid merely grunted in response.

* * *

"I'll be back in a few days guys!" Kagome shouted, waving to everyone as she hopped in the well. As usual, she passed through the blue light that surrounded her, seemingly never ending. As soon as it started, it stopped. That slight feeling of light-headedness was there, but Kagome had grown so accustomed to it she barely even noticed it.

The young miko climbed to the top of the well to be greeted by Souta and her grandfather. "Kagome, you've finally returned!" her grandfather shouted joyously. "See, my boy, I told you the kamis would answer our prayers and bring back your sister."

"So, where's Inuyasha at, Sis?" Her brother inquired, hoping that his role model would climb out of the well at any moment."

Kagome ruffled her younger sibling's hair as she walked by, "He's not here, although I'm sure you would Ed. Him and Inuyasha have a lot in common." _Probably a lot more than they'll ever care to admit, _she added silently in her head. With this new information in hand, Souta began to follow his older sister, hounding her for information on her new friend. Kagome listened patiently, then began to answer his questions. "Well, he's really short-about my height, maybe slightly taller- and he has a horrible temper whenever you say something about his height.

"He has blonde hair, and he keeps it braided. He has amber colored eyes, just like Inuyasha's. You'll love this part Souta: he has a metal arm and leg, and they're fuuly functional too! Umm, he has a strong sense of justice, and he can do retanjutsu too. He-"

"Did you just say retanjutsu, Kagome," her grandfather asked, "As in the anciet art that very few can master? The art of breaking down an object and re-molding it into something else?" Kagome nodded her head yes. "Then by kami, drag him through that well if you must girl! I need to meet him!"

**-Meanwhile, on the other side-**

On the other side of the well, Inuyasha paced back and forth, his scowl even more apparent than ever. "When the hell is that wench going to get back here?" As if the kamis had heard his wish, the well glowed a light blue, and then Kagome climbed out of the well. "Where's your pack at wench and I'll get it."

Kagome scanned the area quickly, and then asked, "Where's Ed at Inuyasha?" Inuyasha scowled even more, then jabbed a thumb over his shoulder pointing toward a grove of trees. "Thanks Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted over her shoulder as she ran to the grove.

The miko got to the middle of the grove and looked around, searching for Fullmetal. "Hey Ed! Where are you at?"

"Up here," Ed replied lazily from a limb several feet directly above Kagome's head. The alchemist jumped down gracefully and landed mostly on his automail foot, and stood up slowly, like he was deliberately trying to impress the beautiful priestess. "Did you need anything?"

"I need you to attempt to come back to my time. My grandpa wants to meet you to see your rentanjustsu. He hardly asks for anything and does everything for me, so can you do this really-"

"Sure Kags. It wont be a problem at all. Maybe he'll know something about how to get me back to my home."

**-Back on the other side-**

Kagome's grandfather's pacing became even more increased outside the small building that housed the Bon Eater's Well. "What can be taking that girl so long to retrieve one boy?" As if on cue, Kagome walked through the doors almost dragging Ed behind her. "There's my boy! Show me the art that you've mastered. I must see it for my own two eyes!"

Ed sweatdropped at this. "Um, what exactly do you want me to transmute?" Kagome's grandfather shoved a bowl in his face. "What do you want me to transmute it into?"

"It doesn't matter! Just whatever you will it to be. I just need to see the art for myself." Ed shrugged then clapped his hands together, and pressed them to the bowl, and a blue flash of light erupted and left, leaving behind a small cloud of dust in its wake. Where the bowl once was, there was now a doll that looked eerily like Kagome's grandfather, except for with a blonde antennae sticking out of its head. Kagome and her grandfather both sweatdropped at this.

"Well, that good enough for you old-timer?" Ed said as he wiped his hands off on his pants legs.

"That's nothing like what the books made it out to be!" Kagome's grandfather wailed. "Just let me be…" He said in defeat. Kagome shrugged then went back towards the well, with Ed walking closely behind her.

* * *

The whole gang was sitting in Kaede's hut when Kagome and Ed walked in. "-and then Ed's face turned a crimson so bright he looked just like a beet! You should have seen him!" Side turned around and saw Ed's face turn a ghastly pale.

"You didn't tell them _that_ story, did you?" The group stopped laughing and looked at Ed. "You didn't. You couldn't have; you promised on your life!"

"Its okay, I didn't tell them. A promise is a promise," Sid reassured.

Quite suddenly, a young boy burst through the door shouting, "Lady Kaede! Lady Kaede, a demon is attacking the village!" Ed and Inuyasha shot each other a glare before taking off outside, competing to get to the demon before the other.

The demon was a large spider with a scorpion tail. Acid was spewing out of its tail, burning or completely incinerating everything it touched. "Watch out for the tail," Sango announced as she threw her large bone boomerang. The demon swung its tail and knocked it out of the air. The boomerang flew into the ground about fifty yards off to the side. "Kiarara, we need Hiarokotse!"

Ed ran off to the side and transmuted a large rock into a cannon. "Take this you big bastard!" Fullmetal yelled out as he shot off the cannon. It took tail off. The big spider demon began hissing in pain as acid shot one final spurt into the air. The majority of the seering liquid hit the demon in its head, melting away all of the skin, leaving just bone with steam rising off of its bone.

Inuyasha ran off to finish off the huge demon. He unsheathed the Tetsaiga and screamed out, "Wind Scar!" The cutting wind sliced through the demon's legs, knocking it into the ground. It lay there writhing. Sid grabbed his halberd and pressed the would-be brake handle. The whole sword glowed red as he jumped into the air. He brought down the halberd hard into the belly of the beast and ran the length of its belly, throat, and skull. The demon cried out in pain.

Miroku pulled out several sacred sutras and put them on various points on the demon's head, almost taking his time with it. The large demon stopped screaming and writhing about at once. "So, who would care to finish him off?" Miroku asked nonchalantly.

Inuyasha leapt back up and allowed the air to start swirling around the Tetsaiga, determined to finish off big, just for Kagome. "It's done," Ed said, throwing the blood off of his blade onto the grass. The demon's disemembered head and body laid for a moment, then faded away to dust. Inuyasha growled deep in his throat, but said nothing more.

* * *

"Edward, I need to talk to you for a few moments," Sid said once they got back. He surveyed the group. "Alone."

Ed and Sid had been walking about fifteen minutes when Sid stopped abruptly. "Ed, don't lie to me. Have you been hearing voices in your head, like helping you out, or in some cases, just being annoying?"

The alchemist suddenly felt like he was in danger. '_**Get out of there! This man is a youkai and you need to leave! He's going to kill you!**_' Ed clapped his hands together in that familiar form of alchemic ritual, and slammed them into the ground. He pulled out a longsword.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I have, and right now, it's warning me against you!" Ed said as he went into his ox guard.

* * *

A/N: Well, there goes Chapter 4! I hope you guys liked it. I'm thinking about changing my pen name, so if you have any suggestions, just let me know via PM or in a review. I know that this chapter had a lot skipping around, but I made it where it shouldnt have been too confusing, hopefully. And I know that there was yet another cliffhanger. Once again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Silent Orion:** Yeah, I guess so. We'll explore a little bit more into said rivalry. As for my pen name. I decided to stick with what I got. ;)

**Illidan:** I aim for humor a lot in my stories. And as for Inu losing the competition, how could the Tetsaiga possibly hold up to cannon that Ed made? Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**MaiPei**: Wow, thanks for the awesome review. Maybe you should put this on a flash drive and let your friends read that way? I would hate to see them deprived of Inuyasha Fanfics lol

**Sassybratt**: Better late than never. Lol and as for the scene with Kagome's grandfather, it really was more of a filler. But the reason I think that only Inuyasha and Kagome was able to travel in time had to do with the Shikon Jewel. I'm just gonna say its Ed's ability to do alchemy… Works for me. And as for the voices, that's revealed in this chapter.

**AnimeMixDJ: **I just have to go with the flow that my mind has. But here is your update.

**PedroCullenBloomTM**: Here is the update. And I'm glad that you totally love this story.

* * *

"Is that so?" Sid questioned mockingly. He lifted his halberd over one shoulder. "And please don't tell me that little ox guard is really going to stand a chance against my Red Queen? You're badly mistaken if you do."

"Just let me ask you this much Barnovetti. What exactly is this voice supposed to be?" Ed asked.

"How about this? You beat me, I'll tell you. I win, well, let's just save that for later." Sid noticed how Fullmetal called him by only his last name. Vann had done the same to his father after they became enemies. He quickly recalled the conversation as he noticed Ed prepared his stance for attacking.

"_You're a fool Vann! You don't have to do this. They are other ways to live longer other than selling your soul to the devil."_

"_Giovanni, you are so incredibly short on knowledge. I sold my soul to the devil so very long ago." Hohenheim began to concentrate on the air around him. "You might as well prepare yourself Barnovetti, for here I come." Vann charged Giovanni, then re-appeared behind him as a spray of blood erupted from his left shoulder. _

"_Keep that as a warning Barnovetti. Never reveal what you saw here to anyone, or else I might not be able to spare you again. Sid saved your life this time." With that, he vanished._

The tattoo on Sid's pulsated once, then twice. "You might as prepare yourself Elric, for here I come!" The tattoo exploded in a brilliant navy blue light as a feral growl escaped from his Sid's lips.

"_**Behind you boy!" **_Ed's voice shouted out. Ed whirled around, to block the Red Queen, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

What was left of Sid's human face was contorted into a mask of rage and fury. Ed could literally hear the bones in his former friend's face breaking then reforming themselves into a muzzle. "This is your destiny Edward. You will be one of us before this over." Sid jumped back, and Ed realized that the Red Queen had sliced through half of his sword before it stopped. "Don't you see Elric? There is no way in hell you can beat me."

All of the muscles in Sid's body spasmed once, then his whole body erupted into coal-black fur. "Land of fire, wolf of flame. Show no mercy." A savage howl erupted from Sid's lips. "Now show me all you that you have Edward."

Edward transmuted his metallic limb into a sword, and pulled out another one out of the ground. He swallowed hard one time, then charged at Sid weakly. This new version, this wolf demon, had scared Ed. Sid chuckled darkly. "Don't tell me this all that the great Fullmetal Alchemist has. Don't make me laugh." Sid raised his left hand, and slapped Ed in the chest with the back if his clawed hand. The alchemist flew across the small meadow, and hit a tree.

Ed coughed once, then spit out blood. _"Dammit, I need to wrap this up quick, lest I want to die." _Suddenly, the new voice spoke up. "_**Dammit boy! I don't intend on dying here with you! Let me fight this battle. If I do, at least we have a chance of beating this pile of wolf-shit!**_" Ed struggled to his feet, spitting out more blood as he went. "Feel free to at anytime."

Ed watched in horror as his right arm moved without his consent. "_**Nice**_ _**body you got here kid. Now let me show you how a true demon fights!**_" The alchemist charged at Sid, flitting in between trees at a speed that no human should be able to achieve. Barnovetti shifted simply shifted his foot back, coiling for his own attack. Ed suddenly appeared in front of Sid, with his right arm pulled back behind his head for the punch, when he disappeared again.

Sid simply smiled to himself as he spun on the balls of his feet. He swung the Red Queen down in a diagonal swing. "Master wanted you back alive, but I can't allow myself to die just for his games."

"_**Who's dead, wolfy?**_" Sid turned, only to meet a roundhouse punch to the temple by Ed's automail hand. "Watch that hand Voice! My, our, mechanic isn't here to fix it for us if it gets broke you know!" Ed simply shook his head. "_**I have this under control! See, that demon is lying on the ground, unconscious. This fight is just as good as ours, so settle down back there in our mind.**_"

"That punch would have probably killed me if I was in my human form, but unfortunately for you, I wasn't." Ed turned halfway around to only be met by Sid's clawed fist. "And fortunately for me, you are still in your human form not that will be much longer."

A pair of crimson eyes appeared in the darkness that was just beyond the trees. "Wrap this up Barnovetti. That is, unless you are ready to go to the afterlife." Naraku stepped out of the darkness. He held out his hand and dropped a small tiger charm on the ground. "A rather nice decision wouldn't you agree?" Sid shook his head grimly as he phased back to his human form.

"But what if his body rejects the Panrias?" Naraku's eyes narrowed at the statement. Barnovetti dropped down to a knee as pain ripped up from what felt like every cell in his body.

"Just do as you are told puppet. I'll be expecting him to be in my control by sundown." A cloud of miasma surrounded Naraku as he lifted into the air. "This barrier will keep Inuyasha out of the way as well." A huge barrier surrounded the majority of the forest.

Sid managed to get up on one knee and his hands. "Damn that Naraku! Damn him and all that he represents!" He pounded the ground with one of his fists. He stood up, still shaking with the last few remnants of pain, and picked up the Tiger Panrias. He placed the small charm in the hollow of Edward's neck then stepped back.

"Sorry it had to end this way." Sid held out his hands, and began to chant in an unknown language.

-FMH-

Deep in the recesses of Ed's mind, he was battling an intense war. "_**It was your fault we're in this mess boy! Don't even try to deny it. If you would've stayed away from that damn Philosopher's Stone, then I would've stayed here, content and sleeping until you died of old age. But you had to activate that stone.**_"

Ed looked on in disbelief. "If you wouldn't have gotten so damn cocky, then we could've just walked away and warned Kagome and the others about Sid. But you had to stand there and gloat. Now, I'm paralyzed, stuck in my body, and arguing with a voice that has yet to show me who he really is."

"_**He?**_**" **The voice laughed. It was a loud and booming sound. "_**You think that just because this voice is full of bass that I'm a man? I'll show you my true from then. If you can handle it.**_"

Since this was Ed's mind, it was all technically black, but it seemed as if the form he saw walking toward him was slowly growing bigger, like the person was walking from somewhere. Suddenly, the person disappeared, then reappeared before Edward. The person was a beautiful woman, with a small face framed by long chestnut hair, and she was completely nude.

Ed's face turned a bright crimson as his nose began to bleed. "Put some clothes on woman!" He whirled around, wiping his nose on a sleeve. He peeked around over his shoulder, and saw that she was dressed. Now that he wasn't being so distracted by her, assets, he looked her over. The woman had pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, much like Sango kept her hair. She looked to be about 5' 11", and she was very blessed, as Havoc would have put it. Her ears ended in a point, like the Demon Lord of the West. She had a single thin, pale blue stripe on each of her cheeks.

The most disturbing thing about her was her eyes. Where the eyes should've been white, they were pitch black and her irises were a steely blue. "Do you like what you're seeing kiddo?" Her voice sounded like tinkling bells.

"Just shut up!" Ed turned back around, blushing again. The woman laughed. It was just as beautiful as she was.

"Look, I doubt you understand any of what's going on, so I'll tell you. Barnovetti and Naraku-"A look of disgust crossed her features as she said the names, "- are planning on creating an army of super demons using the Panriases. It seems as if Barnovetti has a knack for finding people who have the 'Voices' as you called them.

"It is crucial that a person has these voices because the Panriases will only accept humans who have an inner demon already, such as yourself and Barnovetti. If a demon tried to use one, the Panrias would just repel sit on the skin. Being near one that hasn't been accepted by a human can increase their powers however. But that's beside the point right now.

"Like I was saying, a human with the Voices has to accept the Panrias. Back in the Old Times, when they were first created, it was a willing choice. They were protectors of villages. But Naraku discovered the scroll that gave the way of forcing a person to accept it. Why the Ancient Ones made it, I will never know. That's what Barnovetti is chanting right now.

"Naraku originally went out himself and forced the Panriases on random humans. That was when he found out that you had to have the Voices to accept the relics. The Panriases would go into the skin, but then they would just burst out, killing the humans. Barnovetti just happened to be the first successful person. Naraku encountered him as he fought against a large ogre demon. After Barnovetti won, Naraku forced himself upon the helpless human. It was the first successful transformation as you can see. So, Barnovetti's voice gave him the same story, and Naraku forced him to tell the whole history.

"It also seems that his inner demon has that ability to sense other inner demons. Whenever the transformation is complete, you'll have to resist Naraku the best you can, alright?"

Ed nodded his yes. He held up a hand to stop the beautiful woman. "Wait, what is your name?"

The woman didn't stop walking but merely replied, "Chiyo."*

-FMH-

"Dammit, the scent just ends right here! It's like he jumped into the trees or something," Inuyasha shouted as he ran through the trees, "Wait, here's a barrier and it smells just like Naraku."

"Inuyasha, maybe you should use the Red Tetsaiga to break down the barrier," Miroku suggested.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Inuyasha replied. The Tetsaiga pulsed once then turned a bright shade of red. "Here it goes!" Inuyasha jumped into the air, and swung his father's fang at the barrier. And, just as the kamis would have it, nothing happened. The whole group, with the exception of Inuyasha sweatdropped at this. "Damn sword must be broke AGAIN! Totosai is gonna pay for this…" Inuyasha clenched his fist tightly and then punched the barrier. It slowly began to crumble away. "Part of the plan the whole time." Inuyasha walked in as the rest of the group sweatdropped yet again.

-FMH-

Ed's back arched impossibly backward as his muscles began to spasm wildly. His hands clenched into the earth, and as the small pebbles forced themselves under his fingernails, his whole body pulsated. Blood began to pool into the dirt as his fingernails were ripped off completely, not that Ed noticed.

"_**That's it, just keep concentrating. You're about to transform, so brace yourself for the pain.**_" Ed's body pulsed again, then began to rapidly until his automail shattered, sending pieces of shrapnel and wiring all around the area.

Sid opened his eyes as he finished the ancient chant. "Welcome to your new home brother."

Suddenly, Ed's muscles rippled, and new limbs exploded from the useless stumps where his automail once occupied. Claws now occupied where his ruined fingernails were. There was a series of loud cracking noises as Ed's back began to stretch itself out, along with his legs and arms. This new Edward opened his eyes, and it they were solid amber.

The demon form of Ed looked at Kagome as she whispered, "No," in horror.

* * *

A/N: Well there it is, hot off the press. Sorry it took forever to update but my dad had to take his laptop to work with him and he would work off for a week at a time, and this happened several times. But, I have my own now, so let's hope I get more typing done now. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!

*Chiyo means eternal in Japanese. Just thought I might throw that in there.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I think I replied to everyone's reviews through the e-mail thing, and if I didn't I'm sorry. That will be the way I'll be doing it from now on because it's much more convenient, and saves me time. Also, instead of using bold and italised words to represent the demon speaking, I'm going to use these instead: . Once again, saves me time and I type faster that way.**

Ed could see everything in perfect clarity now; every single blade of grass, the ants climbing up the tree about 20 yards away, and the pure terror on Kagome's face as she stared at him. He looked down at his hands and saw the sharpened points his fingernails had become and the claws that were on his feet as well. Full Metal's muscles rippled as he stared at Sid again.

Keep control of yourself boy! Don't let the bloodlust take over you. Chiyo warned Ed. I'll help as much as I can, but you still have control over you. Ed nodded his head and focused his attention onto Barnovetti. Also, transmute that rock into a sword and I'll infuse it with my demonic properties. At least it will hold out against the Red Queen.

Ed simply nodded his head in acknowledgement, but when he went to sprint to the rock, he was simply there. This surprised him so badly that he almost crashed into the rock, but once again, due to Chiyo's powers, he was able to react in a milli-second, and transmute the rock into a sword. It was a broad bane, with intricate carvings up through the navy blue blade. The two-hand handle and cross guard resembled that of a rapier, with thin twisted metal weaving through, over and under each other to form an almost impenetrable hand guard. The pommel was a large sapphire that was carved in the shape of a Chinese tiger's head.

That is most definitely one of the most original swords I've seen in a while boy. Let's show that bastard a thing or two about how a true demon fights!

A deep growl erupted from deep from Ed's throat as he crouched low to the ground, one hand tight around his new sword. Remember this name well, boy. The name of that sword is Veddenbane. Remember that name, and remember it well. The corneas in Ed's eyes turned black as his pupils flashed into that same steely blue as Chiyo's. Ed's gripped the broad bane tightly, and then charged at Barnovetti.

The larger man waited until Ed was almost to him when he disappeared. Ed quickly reached out with his senses and detected a slight movement to his right. The Red Queen slammed into Ed's Veddenbane. Barnovetti eyes widened a fraction when he realized Ed was only holding his large sword with one hand. The black haired man put his other hand onto his sword and pushed down.

Ed hid his eyes under his bangs and chuckled darkly. "So, this is what it feels like to be a god? I say it feels pretty fucking good!" Ed's blue demonic aura flared up as he shoved Barnovetti with ease. He then disappeared and quickly reappeared, jumping around at random points taunting his enemy. "You were so tough before Chiyo awakened! What's the matter? Where are you now Sid?" The alchemist disappeared again, and reappeared behind the larger man and slashed diagonally across his back, from the left shoulder.

Barnovetti hissed through his teeth. "You're gonna pay for that." His voice changed between his normal gravelly voices to a soothing tenor. Surely, you're not going to let that wench and brat beat us are you? Barnovetti shook his head. A wolf trotted into the forest and looked him in the eyes. Then, stop fighting at half strength and let me take care of this!

"Yes Ookami. I'm sorry for doubting you." The wolf howled at the Japanese word for its name and then walked back to the forest. A suffocating black aura enveloped the small clearing as Barnovetti slowly released his power. "Master wanted you back alive, but I'm sure he would want me and Sid more because I can sense the internal demons of other people." Barnovetti's muscles rippled as the gained even more mass. "I'm coming at you full force Chiyo!"

The large man disappeared and struck out at Ed, using the same tactic that the alchemist had used earlier. Sweat trickled down the sides of Full Metal's face as he parried each of the blows, never moving from his position. He suddenly disappeared and the two warriors reappeared, sending sparks flying across random points of the clearing. This went on for about ten minutes, and then each of the hanyous appeared across from each other, staring each other down from opposite ends of the clearing.

The smaller of the two men gripped his broad bane tighter as he summoned his aura and sent into the blade. The blue turned into a pale white as Ed shouted in a guttural scream, "Pallida Mors!" The alchemist swung his blade horizontally and a blast of pale white demonic energy shot at a blinding speed toward Barnovetti.

His eyes widened as he realized he didn't have enough time to block the attack. Every muscle in his body tensed up as he prepared to accept the blow head on. The wave demonic energy washed over him for what seemed an eternity. It seemed as if every cell in his body was being split in half and he could feel every single one individually. The pain seemed as if it would never end, but just as abruptly as it began, it ended. "I'm surprised you survived my Pale Death attack. I wasn't sure if anyone could if I went all out like I just did."

Barnovetti stood slack jawed for a moment before his eyes rolled up to the whites and he phased back to his human form. His knees buckled as he collapsed face first to the dirt.

-FMH-

Naraku watched as his pawn fell down. "You truly disappoint me Sid. Looks like another shall die for yet another failure." The sinister hanyou looked at Kagura. "Kill her as you please."

-FMH-

The crimson eyed wind sorceress scowled to herself as she rode the thermals on her large white feather. _Damn that Naraku! Who does he think he is? I would simply let the woman go, but then Naraku would kill me. Sorry wench, but my worthless life is worth more than yours. _Kagura looked down at the woman who was in deep slumber beside her. _I guess I'll just make it quick. It isn't her fault she got drug into all of this. _

-FMH-

Ed held the Veddebane high above his head, prepared to swing down and behead Sid. "Ed, wait!" The alchemist turned around to see Kagome running toward him with the rest of his friends.

The blonde haired hanyou turned his back on them. "Chiyo, reverse the transformation. You can do that can't you?" Do you really underestimate me that much boy? Of course I can. However, your body will stay like it is, so the only really changing is your eyes and fangs. The nails have hardened into claws, so get that mutt over there to teach you some hand to hand fighting unless you want to release the Veddenbane and myself every time you get into a skirmish.

Ed sighed as his eyes reverted back to their normal color and his fangs became human teeth again. "I was just fine with hand to hand before then, but if you insist…" The blonde haired man turned and grinned at his friends as Chiyo briefly replied, Do as you please, but if I think we're going to die, I will intervene.

"Sorry we're late on getting here. Seems like you already took care of Sid," Sango said.

"Yeah, it just sucks that he turned out to be the way he did. I really didn't sense any evil coming from him," Miroku said. "Or Naraku for that matter."

Ed hoisted the Veddenbane over his shoulder and said, "That's because I believe that Naraku is controlling Sid through someone he cares about. We don't how long he's been here or anything. By the way, Sango, do you have a leather strap or a ribbon I could use to tie back my hair? I hate it when it stays over my eyes like this."

Sango looked in her pockets and saw that she had nothing for the alchemist. Kagome produced a purple ribbon from her backpack. "Well, I don't know why I had the feeling, but I guess I do now." She chuckled slightly, "Mama gave it to me and said I might need it. I guess you do huh Ed? Do you want me to braid your hair for you?"

Ed took the ribbon from her outstretched hand and nodded his head no. "I'm just going to pull it back into a plain old ponytail. But thanks." Ed tied his hair back and noticed that his pants ended at his lower shins. "I don't suppose I could some new clothes too could I?"

-FMH-

"These may fit ye Edward. It was some of the clothes that were Sid's. It's the only pair, so take care of them until some of the other women and myself can make you some more," Keada said as she handed Ed a pair of navy blue gi, a navy blue haori, a black obi sash, and a sleeveless white top.

They reek of that wolf. Do we have to wear them? Chiyo pouted. "Yes, we do. The scent will be gone in no time. Just give it some time," Ed whispered under his breath. But what if I don't wanna give it anytime? I feel like I'm about to vomit right now. "Chiyo!" Ed whispered loudly enough that Inuyasha looked back at him quizzically.

"Did you say something mid- well, I can't call you that now can I? You must've grown six inches with your damn transformation."

Ed waved his hand in front of face in a comical wind-shield movement. "No, no, I didn't say a thing. I'll go change now. Be back in a couple of minutes."

Indeed, after a few minutes and a clenched nose, Ed strolled back in his new attire. "It's a little big, but then again, Sid was a big man." He looked down sadly, and then looked back up. "Keada, when I first got here, I asked about a man. He was probably about my size now, blonde hair that's slightly longer than mine, and probably wore glasses. Do you remember him? Or if he said where he might be going?"

Keada looked up thoughtfully, rubbing her lower back absent-mindedly. "Aye, I remember that man well. He seemed a little odd to be a priest, but then again, so does Miroku. Anyway, he headed off east. He appeared to be merely wandering the countryside, slaying demons for villages as needed. His miko powers were something to be feared. They easily surpassed my sister's, and yours for that matter Kagome."

Ed had drifted off into the confines of his mind after Kaede had mentioned the fact that he had been slaying the demons. _Could demon sacrifices work the same as human ones do for the Philosopher's Stone? Is that what you're doing this time? If they do work the same, I could get home, and see Al. And Winry too. Especially Winry._ Who's this Winry? Chiyo chimed in. Ed sighed audibly. _Am I not even safe in my own thoughts from you wench?_ Nope. All that time you've been whispering, you could've just thought what you wanted to. I thought about telling you but I was having too much fun.

_So you're saying that you can my thoughts, but I can't hear yours. Why is that? _Ed thought. Because I know the proper way to hide my thoughts. And what's all this talk about a Philosopher's Stone anyways? Is it something I need to know about? _It may just be how to get me, I mean us, back home in Resembool. _

"Ed, can you hear me?" Full Metal opened his eyes and jumped, slightly startled by Kagome looking up at him. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, but you looked like you might have fallen asleep while Kaede was talking to you."

The blonde haired man sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry I was just thinking and kind of zoned out. By the way, thanks Keade. That really helped. I'm going to go outside for a little while and get some fresh air." Ed started to walk out the door, when he turned back around and grabbed the Veddenbane. "Don't want to forget that. Never know when you might run into some pesky demon." He chuckled and smiled, then walked out the door.

-FMH-

Kagura stood looking at the woman that Naraku had ordered her to kill. The wind sorceress had her deadly fan raised, rady to deliver the killing strike when she laughed sardonically. "Rather ironic isn't wench? I'm literally heartless, yet I can't bring myself to kill you." She let another sardonic laugh escape her lips. "I'll just leave you here and say I killed you. Whether you survive or not isn't my problem."

With a flick of the wrist, Kagura was back on her large feather and flying back towards where Naraku was.

The woman opened her crimson orbs. "Where am I? Sid, what happened?"

**A/N: Well after two months of writer's block, no Word or laptop, or just no time, here's Chapter Six. Also, I made a reference to a famous band/singer and if anyone can guess it, I'll try and have a chapter out by the end of whatever month I get the review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay since my last plan didn't work out too well, I shall now begin to use the demon's voices in asterisks. For those of you who don't know what that is, it's the beautiful little star thingies ***

The woman stood shakily and walked to the entrance of the cave, using the wall as a crutch. Her long, flowing red hair was matted to her back and a long laceration that was half-way healed ran down the length of her right calf. The woman propped herself against the wall, and a reddish glow surrounded her hand. She held the hand against the laceration and hissed out in pain as her miko powers slowly began to heal the tore muscles. She sighed as she slumped down the wall.

"All I can remember is that Sid and I were about to get married, and then a woman on a feather came down, hit Sid with a blast of wind, and then, nothing. Who am I?" She picked up a stone and began to scratch on the wall. "Is it Naraku? No that's far too masculine." She chuckled despite the dire circumstances she was in. The red haired woman scrawled a few more names on the wall before she finally came to the one she believed was hers. "Na-ri-ko. That sounds right; Nariko. Yes, that's it."

The woman looked down and saw that her leg was now fully healed. Nariko gave it a few test pulls and stretches, and was satisfied with it. She looked out the cave and saw a raging blizzard. "Well, I can use some of my power to put up a temporary barrier but I'll need to find some wood and food if I intend on surviving." Nariko put up said barrier and stepped out into the blizzard. There was several fallen trees right outside the cave. "Well, I hope there is some animal near." Nariko said out to no one.

Much to the miko's pleasant surprise, there was a large bear nudging her young along toward the cave that she was staying in. "Kamis, forgive me for what I am about to commit." Nariko made a bow materialize before and shot three arrows at the same time. Each arrow pierced one of the animals' hearts, making it a painless death. She then motioned with her hand and the bears slowly came up into the air and then slowly levitated to the cave. The barrier around Nariko then dissipated. She shivered despite herself and hurried back into the cave.

The red headed woman slouched down and wrapped her arms around her legs and waited for some of her energy to come back as she fought against the draft that occasionally wafted in. After about ten minutes, she felt enough of her miko energy returned that she could light the wood that was neatly piled in the corner. _Thanks to the kamis that some people still believe in kindness, _Nariko thought as she piled the wood in an A-frame and lit the power with a small rock charged with her priestess powers.

The red-headed priestess picked up one of the burning sticks and looked around her temporary home. Near where she found the kindling and fuel for her fire, there was a small satchel of supplies. She nodded her head and swore she would thank the person who had done this one day.

As she picked through her small bag of treasures, the miko found what she was looking for, a knife. She traced the blade along her finger pad and a small drop of blood fell from it. She nodded to herself approvingly as she slowly skinned the bears and began the long process of tanning the hides.

-FMH-

It had been nearly two weeks since Nariko had woke up in the cave. It wasn't an uncomfortable life, just a dull one. She looked out and saw that for once since she had been in the cave that a raging blizzard wasn't going. It was pleasing to her that she wasn't going to have knock down a snow drift. "Maybe I should try heading down the mountain today? I might not have this chance again for a long time. But then again, who's to say that I might be able to find another shelter if I can't make it down the mountain in time."

Nariko looked in her jerky bag and saw that she had plenty of food. And as long as there was snow, she wasn't going to have to worry about water. And should she come across any demons or bandits, and then her miko powers would save her as long as she rationed them out.

She sighed, "It's such a pain having this damn seal on my powers! If I ever find that old lecherous man, I'll kill him!"

And yet, she still took her chances and went down the mountains.

-FMH-

The trip down the mountains had been fairly uneventful. She had only ran into one old bandit, and he was nearly blind with cataracts. She had shared some of her jerky with him, taking pity on the poor soul. Other than that one incident, she made it down, and noticed as she travelled, it was slowly getting warmer; granted it was only a couple degrees every five miles or so, but you had to count your blessings.

The miko had found an old, hollow log, and decided to risk fate, so she carved a seat into it rather quickly using her powers, and did a type of luge, choosing what she deemed the least risky path and covered about six miles in half the time. _I wonder if I could make that into some sort of game for the children to play, _ she wondered idly, _ But it would be far too risky, the parents would never go for something like that. _

By the end of the day, after extensive travelling, Nariko had found herself at the base of the mountain, and was looking for a shelter when suddenly a demonic aura flared in her senses. She slowly cocked an arrow. "Demon! I mean you no harm unless you make the first strike! Leave me at peace, and I too shall leave you at peace!"

A young man, no older than herself, stepped into her line of vision. He was about six feet tall, with long blonde hair that was pulled back into a braid. "Whoa there lady. I think we can work out something that wouldn't cause either of us harm. I am living temporarily in a village about three miles south of here. I'm sure we could find a warm bed for you."

Nariko wasn't buying the story. There were kind demons out there, and she thought that this demon may be one of them, but after having spent a nearly a month in the mountains, she was still leery of any form of contact. "Tell you what _demon_," she spat the words, "I'm going to follow you with this arrow notched, and ready to fire at any false move you make." The miko thought a brief moment. "Loaded with purifying energy at that."

Ed shrugged his shoulders. "That's fine by me. Now, I'm going to go ahead and tell you, if a demon comes out, I'm going to slay the bastard. Would that be considered a false move?" He was sneering at the end of his sentence.

_Cocky bastard, that's for sure._ "Just yell out attack so I'll be ready. Also demon, where I come from, we like to know the names of our enemies."

Ed smiled an easy, crooked grin. "Do you want me to ask that demon for tea and rice cakes too?"

Nariko was not in the mood for humor at the moment. "You know what I mean. Your name."

Ed picked up the basket of herbs and balanced it on his shoulders, and over his shoulder said. "Edward Elric. But you may call me Ed. Everyone does anyways."

"Okay Elric, my name is Nariko Hebun**."

Ed had already started to walk off. "Well, Miss Hebun, if you intend to get to the village, I suggest you get to walking."

-FMH-

It was about forty-five minutes before the hanyou and miko strolled into the village. "Could you please lower that bow? The villagers are finally starting to trust me, and it doesn't look good being escorted in here by a priestess with a notched arrow pointed at my back."

Nariko lowered her weapon, and finally put the arrow back into the quiver and slung the bow back over her back. "This is Keade's village, no?"

"It is, how did you know," Ed asked. *Whoo, that Nariko is quite the little looker, don't you agree? You should mate her.* The alchemist rolled his eyes.

"I used to train with her. It was probably about ten years or so ago. I recognized the Bone Eater's Well when we went past it. It still has that creepy felling to it, just like it did all those years ago when I was still just a child." Nariko studied Ed's pants again, trying to think of where she saw them before. It was odd to her, this feeling of _déjà vu._ "Elric, where did you get that set of kimono bottoms?"

Ed looked back at her. "I guess you could say that an old friend left them for me." *An old friend who smells like a steaming pile of wolf shit* Chiyo added.

Ed reached a hut, and stepped inside after laying the basket inside the door. "Kaede, I have someone that claims to know you."

The old priestess stepped out of the kitchen, the smell of venison stew and green tea floated into the room. "Well, if isn't Nariko. Come in, come in. It has been far too long my child, how has your miko training been going?"

The red haired miko smiled warmly and replied, "It has been going well Sensei, but an old codger placed a seal on my powers when I was training under him. He said he feared that I was becoming far too powerful for my own-"

"You lecherous pervert!" A loud slap resounded through the hut as Sango stormed out.

"Sango, I swear this time it was accidental bottom touch. I really wasn't try to this time!" Miroku ran out, but was quickly cut off by an arrow that was fired into the door frame.

"Houshi-sama! Where is Mushin at so he can remove this damned seal on my powers?"

Miroku stammered a moment before he finally composed himself enough to talk. "Probably at the temple drunk off of sake. Same old thing he does every day now. Nariko, if this can wait, I'm in a tight spot that quickly needs to be resolved."

Miroku stepped out the door, but three more arrows were fired in quick succession at the point of his toes. "Next time I'll hit, and it'll be somewhere that will end your lecherous ways for good. Now take me to Mushin."

*Quite the feisty one, wouldn't you agree?* Chiyo said. Ed nodded his head.

"Kagome, if Sango comes back, please tell her an old friend stopped by and I had to take her to Mushin's temple.

-FMH-

It didn't take nearly as long to get to the temple with both Nariko and Miroku running full speed toward the temple. When they finally got there, Miroku had a light sweat, but Nariko's garments were soaked. "Been… too damn long… since I last done running like that. Getting… soft." She caught her second quickly enough.

The red haired miko strolled up to the temple, and kicked in the main door. Mushin was sleeping soundly a three quarter empty bottle of sake lying next to his open hand. He had a drunken smile on his pudgy face, and a red blush covered his cheeks and nose. "Mushin, you lazy priest! Get up!" Nariko screamed.

The old priest startled awake, and looked around groggily for a moment. "Ah, is that you Nariko? Why have you come back after all these years? Did you finally decide to give an old man some happiness before he died?" His smile widened a bit, but was quickly cut back when a slap resounded loudly throughout the temple.

"Remove this damned seal off of my powers!" Nariko gritted out between clinched teeth angrily.

"Seal? Why I don't recall ever- oh wait, yes I do. However, I can't exactly recall the spell." Nariko notched an arrow and pointed it dangerously at the temple master's throat. Seeing how she meant business, the priest slowly got up, and noted the arrow stayed perfectly in line with his throat. "But, I bet I can find it."

Mushin slowly got up, his knees creaking the whole time. He straightened his back, and a loud pop was heard through the room. "Miroku, why don't you go to the storage house and get five of those white candles? …Yes, those would be the ones. Nariko, come here and lay down. Alright remove your kimono top." A loud smack resounded through the room as the red haired miko's hand connected with the old priest's face. "I have to remove the enchantment! Now that was unnecessary. Cover your breasts with it if you feel you must."

Nariko complied, but a scowl covered her face. Mushin sat down on his knees and studied the intricate pattern that surrounded the miko's naval. "Well, it seems I put quite the seal on your powers. Ah, Miroku, set those candles up in a pentagon; one behind her head, one by each hand, and one by each foot." The younger priest did as he was told.

Mushin slowly began to chant in an anciet language, and the candle lights flickered as a slow breeze kicked up in the cool room. Suddenly, the warm sunlight became dark as Mushin's chanting became more rapid. The tattoo on Nariko's naval began to swirl faster and faster until it was just a wide black circle. Then, it slowly began to lift off and take the form of a large cat.

The cat then took the form of a woman, then dissipated into the air as the sunlight slowly filled back into the windows. Mushin sat on his buttocks, panting slightly as sweat poured freely down his face. "Seems like I'm not as good as I was once. That one really took a number out on me. I think some sake would help with it." With that he laid on his back and fell back asleep.

Nariko stood up, a bit wobbly at first, but then she regained her composure as a warm pink glow surrounded her body. She flexed her hands, and then a white bow materialized before her. "Well, I'm glad that I won't have always haul that other bow, although I will miss it. I will return it Sensei I suppose. Let's get out of here Houshi-sama before I really do decide to kill that old lecherous fart."

**Well, that's chapter seven after a five month hiatus. College is so friggin hectic! But, I love it oh so much. :) Anyways, maybe I'll get off my lazy butt and write some more. I read this novel yesterday, yes in one day, and I was extremely inspired by the writing that I had to do some myself. Anywho, here's the chappie so please review. I hope this is better than that horrible song fic I wrote...**


End file.
